Iris
by Shirosaki-hime
Summary: What would you do if the person you love and believed to be dead was alive after all? - This is a MinaKushi story with a little twist [ 1st fanfic of mine, enjoy :) ]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)

* * *

Prologue:

**MINATO'S POV**

I just got home from an A-ranked mission with sensei when I noticed something. Every jounin had been summoned by the third hokage –- Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama.

"This could be good", Jiraiya-sensei muttered under his breath. "I want to start my research"

There he goes again, whinning like a 5 year old kid.

"Well sensei, come on let's hurry to see what's the fuss about, ne?" I responded dryly.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at the hall. Jiraiya-sensei insisted to not use my famous jutsu – the hiraishin.

The sandaime looked really troubled. Then after seeing everyone settled to their respective seats, he started the urgent meeting.

"Konbanwa minna-san, gomene if I summoned all of you this late hour, well I just received a letter from Daimyo-sama stating that in 2 days starting today, her only daughter Yui-hime will be staying here in Konoha".

Loud gasps and a little murmuring could be heard then sandaime-sama proceeded the talking.

"He wanted everything to be prepared for her arrival, specially her security here in the village. I already disseminate the task in each one of you. As you can see, there's a scroll infront of you, I would like you to open and read it".

Shikaku as usual muttered, "This is gonna be troublesome" while Inoichi giggled with anticipation hoping that he got the escort duty for the princess. Choza as usual munching his potato chips while reading the scroll.

As I open mine and to my dismay, I got assigned as one of the escorts. *sighs*

"Oi, oi, oi! My boy you've got lucky, you're in the escort duty kekeke, they say she's really beautiful and maybe you …"

before he could finish that sentence, I gave my famous frown to my sensei saying

"I'm not like you sensei, there's only one woman in my life and you knew that clearly. This is a mission".

I felt tears starting to pour in my eyes so he just sighed then patted me in the back.

* * *

The meeting was ended quite fast. I bid farewell to Jiraiya-sensei and others then went to the place I always spent time whenever I'm not in missions and after I came back from that.

Using my hiraishin, in a blink of an eye I was there already. Neat inventions ne?

It was a hidden place here in konohagakure no sato where lush of different kind of flowers can be found and growing in there.

In the middle was a grave - it belonged to my one and only beloved.

My everything . . . my soul. . . Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

**Terms used (language: Nihonggo/Japanese)**

~Konbanwa - Good evening

~minna-san - everyone

~gomene - sorry/I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 1: Memory

I guess your wondering why** "Iris" **was its** title. **Well I was listening to** Sleeping with Sirens cover **of the song** Iris** by the Goo Good Dolls while writing this one. *grins*

Hope you like it and feel free to comment what you think of this writing of mine so that I can make this better.. ja ne' minna-san (/^O^)/

**UPDATES: every wednesday :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction**

* * *

**Title: Iris **

**Chapter 1: Memory**

"_How did you . . . and why ttebane?" Kushina asked me while I cradled her in my arms (bridal style) when we're travelling back to konoha; our village after I rescued her from the Kumo nins._

"_I noticed your beautiful hair right away", I respond to her question and she blushed seven shades of red then looked away._

_I added "This is different from your fights. . ." my voice cracked then she gaze her eyes back to me and I confess to her. "I didn't want to lose you". _

_My face probably is in deep shade of maroon as I said that though deep inside I felt joy – after all these years, finally I told her what I feel. _

_Her eyes widened by my confession. Oh boy! What should I do now? She seemed so shocked by my act. Jiraiya-sensei always told me not to come too strong and just talk smoothly. _

_Kuso! I guess I failed. *inner side face palmed*_

* * *

_Suddenly, I was taken by surprised when she hugged me, She hugged me! *inner side rejoices* and whispered softly something in my ear._

"_Arigatou. . . *sobs* . . arigatou Minato -kun ttebane". My heart melted by those simple words._

_I hugged her back tightly then I made simple gesture of kissing her beautiful red hair that mesmerized me when she first came to class and until now._

_We stayed like that for 3 minutes I guess then she pulled back from my embrace. __She smiled at me . . . Our distances was just a few inches away. My intention was to kiss her forehead but my actions betrayed me._

_I closed the gap between us - I kissed her on the lips. Those rosy lips oh hers that seems so delectable. __I was wrong, delectable was a statement, and perfect should be the term. Oh Kami-sama, if this is a dream, please don't wake me up._

_She blushed once again until she closed her eyes - It was a chaste kiss. No tongue or whatever crap that Jiraiya-sensei rants every time. _

_The contact lasted for a good couple of minutes. My heart beats fast and my head is buzzing for more minutes - it feels like heaven._

* * *

_We stared at each other's eyes then when I'm going to say something to her; I felt her body temperature cold like I'm holding a block of ice._

_My vision became blurry. _

_I closed my eyes then re-opened them. A chill runs up and down in my spine. My eyes widened from what I'm seeing . . ._

_I'm staring back to a lifeless bloodied face of Kushina..._

* * *

**"Kushinaaaaaaa**!" I screamed aloud.

Phew! It was just a memory with a mix of a nightmare.

I glance at my clock in the table near my bed and to find that its 3:00 in the morning. Tears fell from my eyes - **I miss her to death**. It's been 2 years already - **2 years of agony and death of me.**

If only I was there with her. I could do something or** hell prevented death** from taking her away from me. I deeply wished that I'm also assigned to that damn mission.

I went to the kitchen, brewed some coffee to calm myself down. I checked the calendar *groans*. Today is the day my escorting duty to the Fire Daimyo's daughter - Yui-hime.

The mission is simple: just escort her around Konoha and secure her safety at all times. I hope everything's will be fine so that I'll be dismissed early and will spend my day at my beloved Kushina's resting place. *smiles weakly*

I went back to my room and fell asleep as soon as I landed on my bed.

I still got 4 hours before the said mission. My teammates in this mission are Uchiha Mikoto-chan (bestfriend of Kushina) and Nara Shikaku.

* * *

**Terms used:**

~Kuso - damn

~Kami-sama - God


	3. Chapter 2: Fateful Encounters

**Author's note:**

**Arigatou minna-san for your reviews *winks***

skdc8595 : yup, I'll continue this story of mine, don't worry *smiles*

lilyflower : (^v~)/ - you hinted little details but not all *grins*

others: thank you for your appreciation, I'll do my best 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Fateful Encounters  
**

* * *

"Yui-hime please refrain yourself from doing that", cried the servants

"Why? I'm ok up here, no need to worry ttene!" replied by the said princess who was grinning widely.

"My, my, what's the commotion about there?" the wife of the fire daimyo asked. She was walking in the rose garden when she heard the servants pleading.

"Oh thank goodness! Kurei-sama, Yui-hime's up in that sakura tree once again, she might get hurt from falling", one of the servants said.

"Well then, Yui darling please come down carefully from that tree".

The princess grunted but obeyed the order of her kaa-san.

"I told you how many times that a –hime does not climb trees and . . " she didn't finished her scolding when the said princess continued the talking.

"and doing stuff that only shinobis do" she finished with a pouting face towards her kaa-san.

"Exactly, that's the point dear". The wife of the said Daimyo came closer to her daughter and embraces her.

"You know dear, I know you want to be like one so I granted your request to experience to be one by staying in Konohagakure no sato for 3 weeks. Your tou-san at first didn't like the idea but granted it anyways", then she smiled cheekily towards her daughter.

"Arigatou kaa-san" *embraces tightly her kaa-san* then added

"Yosh! I'll be a kunoichi ttene!" , the princess said with sparkling eyes.

* * *

Minato, Shikaku and Mikoto arrived at the palace. They went off the village to pick up the princess.

It was huge and a pretty place – sakura trees and rose bushes everywhere, commented by Uchiha Mikoto. The two shinobi just nod in awe while continuing walking towards the guest hall where the wife of the fire daimyo is waiting for them.

"Welcome Namikaze Minato-san, Nara Shikaku-san and Uchiha Mikoto-san", the wife of the daimyo/ Kurei-sama greeted them then smiled warmly.

"Arigatou Kurei-sama" , the 3 responded then bowed.

"My daughter Yui will be here in 5 minutes, she's just fixing herself up for the journey to Konoha. Please take good care of her, as you all know she's our only child – we lost her once and we didn't want to lose her again", Kurei told the 3.

"Hai! Kurei-sama, we will protect her at all cost, we swear" , the 3 replied with serious façade.

"Kaa-san I'm here ttene!" exclaimed by a cheerful voice of a woman – her voice seemed so familiar, thought by the 3 ninjas specially Minato.

"Oh Yui, you look adorable even in that simple garment", commented by her mother. "By the way, please meet my daughter".

The 3 looked back then gasps. "How can this be possible?", Mikoto muttered that the 2 –Minato and Shikaku can only hear.

Minato's facial expression was utterly a shock. He felt every limp from his body freeze in that moment. His precious - no, his beloved was standing in front of her.

"Yo! Are you guys alright?" asked Yui-hime. Inwardly she thought that they look like they've seen a ghost or something.

"By the way, watashi wa no namae wa Yui-hime desu, dozo yoroshiku oneigaishimasu ttene!",she added with a sweet smile on her face that can melt every man who can see it.

* * *

Shikaku even couldn't believe what he's seeing.

His classmate and koibito of his friend Minato - Uzumaki Kushina or known as the Red Bloody Habanero looks strikingly like the princess.

" This is such troublesome", he concluded.

Red vibrant hair, Smoky grey eyes plus the way she talks – with a verbal tic that's so annoying (he thinks it that way but Minato doesn't) although its ttene not ttebane.

On the other hand, Minato suppressed what his emotions then signaled Mikoto and Shikaku through a nod.

It's says that gather more information before arriving to conclusions. It was a gesture that only trained shinobis and kunoichis can decipher.

"It s our pleasure to meet and escort you Yui-hime", Minato responded the princess.

Yui look at him for a minute then chuckled. The 4 people on the said hall were surprised by the sudden act. Then the concerned mother nudges the princess what's the fuss.

"Kaa-san its nothing" , replied by the princess

"Really? I don't believe you"

"Well uhmm *points at Minato* , he has a pretty eyes ttene! I think the color to be exact is ocean blue. Never seen that kind of eyes", commented the princess.

Inwardly, she meant to say it pretty cool but he looked a little bit flaky for a man.

* * *

After 30 minutes, they leaved the palace then begin their journey towards konoha.

All of them were wearing civilian clothes – the princess insisted the idea to wear civilian clothes so that no trouble may occur along the way.

While on the road, the trio had been quiet. They took glances at the princess. She looked really like Kushina.

It's like she's a reincarnation of her or maybe there's a possibility that she's really her although how it can happened to be?

"Hey what's up" she suddenly asks the trio when she noticed their stares at her.

"Nothing, you just seemed to look exactly alike someone we knew well", replied by Mikoto then she smiled weakly.

"Oh, really? Who was she if you don't mind Mikoto-san? , Yui cheerfully added.

"She's my best friend *glances at Minato whose face was sullen then proceeded to talk*, her name was Uzumaki Kushina also a kunoichi.

"Sugoi! Can I meet her then so that we could compare if we really look alike? Maybe she's a twin of mine then", she commented.

"Iie, you can't see her –hime", Minato said with a weak smile.

"Doushite Minato-san?"

"She . . . passed away already" , Minato's voice was emotionless while saying those 3 words.

"Oh, gomene", the princess answered back with a sorry façade.

"it's okay", replied by him although deep inside it wasn't.

He's not comfortable of bringing the topic of his beloved about "she died or she passed away". It's like a wound that is still in the process of healing then re-wounded again deeply.

To lighten the mood, Yui then changed the topic.

"Ano, uhmmm Mikoto-san?"

"Hai?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure –hime what's your question?" , Mikoto look at the red haired princess

"How's life being a kunoichi? As you know, I've wanted to be just like you. Even I had dreams of being one and it seemed happened to me before though I never told my kaa-san about this, just you ttene". She finished then winks at her.

"Life of being a kunoichi huh? *closes her eyes then re-opens them*

"It's wonderful although dangerous, As you can see, only few woman survive the trainings of being one and have the guts hehe, its dangerous because you can die anytime in missions if you let your guard down to the enemy",

she finished talking with a smirk that the Uchiha clan was famous of.

"Oh.. I see, by the way, guys please refrain from calling me with the suffix –hime. Just call me Yui ttene!". *smiles at the trio*

"Hai! Yui-chan", replied by the 3

"Are you tired Yui-chan?" asked Mikoto as she felt the energy of the princess depleted. They've been walking for an hour now yet she's not complaining.

"Huh? Uhmmm a little bit"

"If you like I can carry you?" Minato butt in the conversation – surprising Shikaku and Mikoto by the offer.

Yui looked at him then smiled before replying, "No thanks Minato-san". After that, her actions betrayed her.

She fell on her knees –- she thought she would end up in the grass but felt.

* * *

**Terms used: (nihonngo/ Japanese)**

~Yosh – alright

~ Hai – expression of saying yes

~ Shinobi – ninja

~ Kunoichi – a female ninja

~ Kaa-san – mother or mom

~Tou-san – father or dad

~ Ano – well

~ Sugoi – awesome/ cool

~ watashi wa no namae wa _ desu – My name is _ or I'm _.

~ dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu – Nice meeting you

~ minna-san – everyone

~ doushite – why

~ Yo! – expression of saying hey or hi or hello

~ -hime – princess

~ - sama – a suffix that means master/lord or lady.


	4. Chapter 3: Memoirs of the Fallen

**Author's note:**

Gomene/sorry if it took me so long to update this…Well enjoy!

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memoirs of the Fallen**

**..**

Danzo-sama, the daimyo's daughter will be here tomorrow morning, any orders sir?", asked by an ANBU root.

"Hmmmm, interesting", Danzo replied then he added

"Stay on guard and alert me about anything…your dismissed!"

The ANBU nodded then used the flicker no jutsu.

"The fake –hime eh", whispered Danzo…"I hope everything's gonna be fine and I see that the seal implanted on her is still in good terms…Uzumaki Kushina or perhaps Yui-hime now..you will be my perfect puppet to access more power!", he finished saying then laughs evilly.

* * *

"So bright", she thought then slowly opens her eyes..The last thing she remembered was falling in the ground but a warm something catches her.

"Thank goodness, your awake now Yui-hime", Uchiha Mikoto asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, by the way…are we there yet? the princess commented not noticing who's carrying her.

"We're now near the Konoha gates –hime", Shikaku answered.

"Ohh..ok.." she says then now noticed who's arms was she then looked embarrassed.

"Are you ok –hime?", Minato asked staring at her eyes.

"I'm fine…well…uhmmm..arigatou for carrying me ttene!" _*still embarrassed*_

"Its nothing –hime…Its our job to make sure your safe", Minato replied now now looking at the girl. Then he send his chakra signature to flare at the surrounding so that the shinobi's on the gates be informed that they're finally here with the princess.

The guards greeted them normally, welcoming the princess just like any ordinary visitors to Konoha.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**.**_

"_Are there any questions on this matter", asked Hiruzen Sarutobi; the current hokage of konohagakure no sato._

"_Ieee, Hokage-sama", responded by all._

"_Ok then…hmmmm one more thing before you leave…the princess requested this to me…"_

_Everyone gave a curious look._

"_She doesn't want to be treated royalty while roaming around the village..She wanted to experience a simple way of life...Let's treat her like a normal civilian yet with more politeness..Is that understood?"_

"_haii!, Hokage-sama", all responded._

* * *

"Uwaaaaa,,sugoi desu ttene!", the princess remarked upon taking a glance at the renowned Hokage monument…She counted the faces then smiled.

"Yui-hme, Sandaime-sama wants to greet you first..Let's go to the Hokage manor", Uchiha Mikoto said.

."Hai!..by the way please refrain from calling me with the suffix –hime", Yui will be fine", she sadi then wink at them all.

.

.

30 minutes later...

"Yui-hime, welcome to Konoha", the sandaime said then added "Please feel at home here and if you have any request, just tell your escorts Namikaze-kun and Uchiha-chan".

"Arigatou Hokage-sama", _*grins*_

"Yui-chan, this is Konoha's hot spring, would you like to go and check it out?", asked Mikoto

"Haii..demo later ttene!", Yui replied

The blonde haired blue eyed teen just follows the 2 females..Shikaku has been assigned by the hokage with another mission, leaving him and the Uchiha to be on the escort duty.

While walking..He observed all the movements of the princess..The verbal tic thought its ttene not ttbane, the glow of her red hair, the way she move yet its more girly..

.

"_No doubt she's Kushina but how can it be.."...he thought deeply then memories begin to haunt him…_

* * *

_**Flashback..**_

_**...**_

"_Jiraiya-sensei, what's wrong?", Minato asked._

"_A message from Konoha has arrived", the white haired sennin replied frowning at the blonde._

_Both of them had been assigned to an A-ranked mission - investigate the suspicious activity near the Daimyo's castle.._

_It was an easy mission - everything went well and he can't wait to go home and be with his beloved.._

"_Hmmm…I should bring her 5 bowls of to go ramen by Ichiraku's when I 'm back in the village - She's probably at home from mission and now lazying plus munching some sweets….Maybe she'll…"the blonde thought and was washed away from his thoughts when he was asked by his sensei.._

"_Minato…you know you're a shinobi..right and you know the "Shinobi's never let their emotions take over them?_

"_Haii sensei..chotto..What's the commotion about huh and why's the sad face? Its not like you to be like this...And yes I know every rule plus that", he asked with a joking tone._

"_The hokage wants us to be back - something happened to…."_

"_Happened? To whom sensei?, now a confused alarmed Minato asked._

"_Kushina"_

_Upon hearing the name...He quickly teleported back to Konoha with his sensei. _

_They we're approached near the gates by a weeping Uchiha Mikoto being comforted by his fiancée Uchiha Fugaku._

"_Minato", she whispered_

_The blonde fearing for the worst went near her love's best friend then mutters_

"_Where is she...Is she okay?..Answer me..Mikoto!", *concerned and trembling tone*_

"_I….I…I'm sorry Minato-kun…we tried to….tried to save her...but", the raiven haired girl replied stammering and now she's starting to cry.._

"_Sandaime-sama summons you at the tower- go now.. Minato!", Fugaku said, eyes looking down.._

_He didn't waste any minute then performs the hiraishin..Jiraiya follows after using the flicker no jutsu.._

_At the tower…_

"_Sandaime-sama, Namikaze-kun's here", said by the ANBU guards in front of the Hokage Office._

"_Let him in then"_

"_Haii!"_

_He calmly went inside the office but his other side is panicking…_

"_Hokage-sama" *bows*_

"_Minato, I have to tell you something", the hokage muttered in a low voice then frowns._

_He couldn't take it any longer - he asked directly _

"_Where's Kushina-chan? And why's Mikoto-chan's acting like that? - I need explanations Sandaime-sama!", he said with a hint of desperation and panic.._

"_Come with me child", he replied to the blonde._

_He follows then after 20 minutes thus arriving at a secret cave where important remains of shinobi's lay..Waiting for families to claim…_

"_Why are we here?"_

"_I'm sorry Minato…", the hokage lows his head then taps his shoulder._

_The blonde widened his eyes, his body trembling…he can't move but he forced himself to go in the blue room.._

_One step..Two steps..Three steps..Four steps..Then finally he reached the door. He opened it then._

_The light there was dim but enough to glance at the surrounding.._

_Inside lay a body covered in white cloth…Blood scattered everywhere…_

_Upon setting his eyes on that - he quickly approached it..now trembling and tears starting to pour from his blue eyes.._

_Slowly he removed the cloth in the body's face -thus revealing a face he adored the most…His eyed widened…she's looking a little bit pale and a hurt expression in her face.._

"_Ku-ku—kushi—na", he stammered_

_He brushed some locks of her hair , touched her face lovingly then again.._

"_Ku-ku—kushi—na…..He-hey get up..Stop pranking me..I'm don't like it this type", he said still stammering, tears now falling down in his cheeks then embraces the red head tightly._

"_Kushinaaaa! Come on..Stop acting..I'll treat you anything you want and I'll do whatever you want even though I'll look like a complete idiot.."_

_._

_Still no reponse.._

_._

_Everyone who are now outside the room peeked in.._

_In that moment they saw their legendary figure who shows no emotion at enemies and who seemed always happy and no worries...now breaks down.._

_._

"_Kushinaaaaaaa!...ple—ple -please wake up…Kushinaaa.." *wailing and hugging the limp body of her beloved tightly like there's no tomorrow*_

_._

_His cries could be heard aloud….then the sky seems to sobs as well, rain pour downs from above…_

* * *

**Updates: after 5 days of updating this..**

**Next chapter will be longer...secrets be unveiled..**

**.**

**TC (^_^)**


End file.
